More Than That
by HardyGirl
Summary: Trish Stratus comes to the WWF, only to find the man of her dreams, and the respect she deserves!
1. More Than That

*Yawn*  
"What a day..."I told myself walking into the airport.I was flying from Canada off to the US for my first WWF appearance.I can't believe those idiots wouldn't give me a VISA it's a shame they have something against smart Canadians.*sigh*Now...since I missed my flight,I have to sit here another 3 hours...bored out of my mind.I wish Andrew had came up here so we could fly back together.But no...he had to be an utter and complete fool and say no.*yawn*  
  
  
Well...in case no one knows who I am.I'm Trish Stratus..also known as(to the people that care)Patricia Stratigias.I was born in Ontario,Toronto Canada about 23 years ago.Anyhow,when I was in school I made pretty good grades and I played field hockey,soccer and ice hockey.I loved being in control of sports,a leader or a coach,it's one of my most valued hobbies.  
  
  
  
My big dream in life was to become a doctor.But that was tossed out of my view once my college went on strike.I still feel urges to bulldogg and suplex them in to a classroom desk.Oh well.If that didn't happen I wouldn't be doing this.  
  
  
*3 Hours Later*  
Announcer:Calling on boards for flight 143 to Atlanta,Georgia.  
  
  
That would be me.I yawned and grabbed my suitcase,and got my ticket ready and gave it to the flight attendant.She looked at me funny...I swear...I hate being Canadian sometimes.No one likes us...*sigh*  
  
  
I got to my seat and sat down and saw that the menu for the flight would be prime rib.I knew that couldn't have been right.I can't eat that stuff!The things I do to remain in the buisness I am.So like a real trooper I sat there with my bag of rice cakes and ate up.  
Well..if I'm going to be in tiptop shape for tonight..I should get some rest,so after we took off..I got a good 5 hours of sleep.Then I felt a nudge on my shoulder.It was the guy sitting in front of me.He had long brown hair and soft chocolate brown eyes.I looked up at him and realized who it was,it was Matt Hardy,WWF wrestler-tag-team partner of Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Hey...uhmm...your flight is over Trish."He laughed and smiled taking my suitcase.  
"What are ya doing on this flight Matt?"I asked him looking at him confused.  
"Well..Andrew asked me to fly down here with you...even though you never noticed."  
"Why didn't you say something??"  
"Because I got on the plane when they stopped in Pittsburg and you were sleeping."  
"Ooh..I see...well let's get off here..I'm stiff as a damn board."  
Matt laughed and took my suitcase.I smiled at him and told myself this whole thing wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it would.  
  
We walked off the plane and sat down waiting for Andrew to come.I knew he'd take forever.I haven't seen him in 2 months  
I saw him at one of my fitness conventions.I don't know why he came.  
  
"So,"Matt asked,"How was your week?"  
  
"Kinda hectic...it took me 5 days to get my VISA I don't think the US likes Canadians."  
  
  
"Oh really...well I do."Matt said looking at me.  
  
  
"Hmm..."I rolled my eyes and looked outside and I saw Andrew,Matthew(Albert)and...well well well...Amy Dumas.  
  
  
"Hi Trish!"Amy said smiling..I know she was really thinking..die bitch die...  
"Hey Amy,how are you?"I replied to her.  
"Oh I'm fine...how about you?I think you're going to like it in the WWF,kid."Amy said walking over to Matt.  
I stepped to the side and the word "kid"ran through my mind endlessly I was about to walk up there and slap her across the face up until Andrew said"Well..C'mon Trish."  
  
I had a weird look on my face and I was red."What'd she say to you?"Andrew said looking at me with his hand on my arm.  
  
"Oh Nothing...she called me"kid"."I told him,looking at him like I wanted to choke her.  
  
"Why-I-Oughta..."Drew said about to approach her.  
  
"No...Andy don't..I don't wanna start up anything."  
  
"Oh...And she's not?"  
  
"Good Point."  
  
"Well are we leaving now?,"Matt says walking toward the elevator,with my suitcase still in hand,"Or are we just going to stand her and talk about the weather?"  
  
"Yeah Hardy...let's go."Drew said taking a small bag away from him.  
  
God...I thought to myself...If all I can get along with is the guys.They're really going to think I'm some slut.Frightening.I knew that most of the girls just thought I was coming in the WWF to shake two things and get a paycheck.But I LOVE this sport.I love the WWF.This is a wonderful experience so I have to live it out.I mean...alot of y'all may think all I am is T&A...but I am way more than that.  
  
  



	2. More Than That-2

*Part 2*  
  
  
"So Trish how was your flight?"Andrew asked as he put my suitcase in the trunk of his red Eclipse.  
  
  
"It was alright,kinda boring,I wish Matt had woke me up I didn't even realize he was on there!"I told him smiling.  
  
  
"Well...when we get to the arena Shane's going to tell you what your angle's going to be.Do you have any clue?"  
  
  
"They haven't told me anything for sure yet.I heard they were going to do something with us...we'll just see."  
  
  
"What about you Amy?"Drew asked looking in the back.  
  
  
"Ooh...well in a few weeks Essa is supposed to dump me.Then,I'm going to get with the Hardyz."  
  
  
Matt winked at her and smiled.  
  
  
Andrew coughed and said,"Hmm...what does Jeff think about this?"  
  
  
"Jeff seems to like it...it'll give us an interesting angle."Matt told him.  
  
  
"Alright,sounds cool to me."  
  
  
Then...it was silent.All the way to the arena.  
Except Matt's cries,"Are we there yet?"  
  
  
We arrived at the arena at about 3:30.Perfect Timing.Vince was giving instructions for the night.Mostly everyone was there since they were taping Smackdown and HeAt in one night.  
  
  
I got out and left my things in the car,Andrew was supposed to take me to my hotel after the tapings.  
  
  
We came into the arena.I started looking around and a smile jumped on my face.I saw stars I've only dreamed of meeting.One of my favorites,The Rock was standing outside being bumbarted by his fans.He was signing autographs right next to the ticket line.Matt and Amy went on ahead inside while Drew had some fans with cameras approach us.  
  
  
We walked in and went into "Test"'s locker room,after a few minutes.  
  
  
*Knock,Knock*  
"Come in,we're descent."Drew said as he winked at me.I smiled and looked at the door.  
  
  
Shane McMahon walked in with a few scripts in his hand and sat down on the bleachers.  
  
"Well...hey guys..we've got this great idea for a tag-team it's gonna be T&A...Test and Albert and you Trish,are the manager."Shane said,all buisness-like.He smiled and handed us the script for the night.I was to "scout" them out...watch their moves.Then after they won their matches...we'd go backstage together...perfect plan right?  
  
  
I thought this was great.I get to be a leader again.I was going to turn this tag-team into one of the very best.We'd be the power team.  
  
  
I was so small compared to them though...either way,It'd be great.  
  
  
It was about 5:30 P.M. and all the wrestlers were getting ready for their matches.  
  
  
After the tapings,I thought I did horrible.I didn't even do anything.We ready didn't get our own idenity yet.Andrew and Matthew told me I did sensational,I laughed it off and took the compliment.  
  
  
I walked outside the locker room and there was Amy.Standing right in front of me.  
  
She stepped forward and put her finger in my face.  
"Now Look...you bleach-blonde Canadian-know-it-all...if you think you can come in here and just take it all you're wrong.If you even try,I'm going to make your time in the WWF a living hell.I can guarntee it."And with that...she walked off.  
  
  
I looked at her shocked and confused,then went on my merry way.I couldn't believe she said that.What an ego!  
I knocked on Steph's door and she opened it and her eyes got big."TRISH!omg!I'm so happy to finally meet you! Shane and Andrew have been telling me how sweet you are!"  
I smiled at her and said,"It's great to meet you too Steph,Andrew told me what a pleasure it was working with you last year.He also said it was a shame it had to end."  
  
  
Steph smiled,and blushed a little and we talked for awhile,just about life in general.There was a knock at the door and Steph got it.Drew was standing there with a white shirt on and tight-ass jeans on.Steph smiled at him and kinda blushed.  
"Trish in here?"Drew asked giving that beautiful smile that he owns.  
"She sure is!Why you ask?"  
"Well...Matt Hardy came into our locker room and asked for her,so I figured I'd see if she was in here."  
  
  
I stood up."Why did Matt ask for me?"I looked at him puzzled.  
  
  
Steph giggled,"Maybe he likes you Trish."  
  
I opened my mouth real big and then blushed majorly.  
"Maybe."I laughed.  
Matt was walking down the hallway and he stopped in front of us,"Hey guys Chris,Jeff,Amy,and I are going to a club,y'all wanna come?"  
  
  
I smiled and pulled my hair behind my ears,"Sure!"  
Drew told him yes,and Steph looked around,"Oh me too?"  
  
  
Matt glanced at her,"Yes Silly!Go Ask Paul(HHH)if he wants to come too."  
Steph said alright and went to Paul,Brian(Roadie),Terri(Tori)and Sean(X-Pac)'s room and told them about it and they wanted to come to.  
  
  
We started out the door to go into The Hardyz' locker room.And Adam,Tiana(Adam's gf)and Jason were getting sodas out the machine."Where you going beautiful?"Adam asked me as he cheesed.  
  
  
I turned around and yelled,"ADAM!" Adam came up and picked me up and spun me around.He,I,Jason were good friends.I met him a few months back when I was training.  
"How are ya cutie?"Jason asked me.  
I told him fine and they asked what my plans for the night were and I told them and they decided to come too,so practically the whole federation was coming...  
  
  
*8:30 P.M.*  
"It will take several cars to put us all in there."Chris said.  
  
  
"No shit Sherlock."Paul said sarcastically to Chris.  
  
  
"Well fuck you Watson."Chris said in retaliation.  
  
  
"Alright guys..."Jeff said to them..he looked tired,it may just be the fact that his hairdye sinks to his brain alot...so I'm told.  
  
  
Matt stepped in,"Ok here's what we'll do...Chris,Jeff,and Amy will ride in Jeff's car.  
  
  
Jeff nodded and groaned.(hehe)  
  
  
"And...,"Matt continued,"Drew,Steph,Brian,Sean and Terri can ride in Paul's van.Then...Adam,Tiana,Jay,Trish and I can ride in Adam's Four-Runner."Matt exhaled."What do y'all think??  
  
  
Everyone nodded and got to where they were supposed to be.  
"Wow...you really took charge of that."I told Matt as he got in the driver's seat and I got in passenger's side.  
  
  
"Yea,well dealing with the airheads I deal with everyday sometimes you just have to and I wanted sometime away from Jeff...he's just in my tracks all the damn time."  
  
  
"Aww....poor baby."I said putting my hands on his face.He winked at me & smiled devilishly and said,"Stop getting fresh with me."I laughed at him and saw a girl about my size.She was petite,perfect for Adam in all ways.She seemed sweet and kind of shy."Hi"I told her as she jumped in beside Adam and he snuggled up to her.Jay gagging.  
  
  
"Hey..nice to meet you,Adam's told me alot about ya."Tiana said smiling.  
  
  
"Hey,It's cool to meet ya too."I said looking behind them.Jay still gagging.I laughed and looked forward.Matt turned on the radio and started headbanging to Papa Roach.As I watched him,I realized we have alot in common.  
We both love the buisness we're in,we both like to take charge,and we both like Hard Rock music.Hmm...I think I'm going to like it here.  
  
  
"Hey Trish...wakey wakey..."Adam said tapping my shoulder getting me to snap out of my daydream.  
"Yeah Adam?"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Do I look like the driver?"  
"No...but the driver's kinda busy."  
"I know."I laughed.  
  
  
Matt stopped."Huh?"  
"We there yet?"Adam asked like a child.  
"Almost..just sit back..we'll be there in about 5 minutes."  
I was blanked out.Just watching Matt gave me chills.  
I loved the way he talked...he seems so..intelligent and proper,like a gentlemen.I never had that kind of a guy before.I sat back and watched him drive,studied his head.His dark chocolate eyes turned me on so much.  
  
  
And I was just begging to grab his dark hair.He had such muscular arms...it almost seemed like I would fit right in.  
I studied his back,and his face and neck.He had such a cute little nose.It was turned up...I swear I wish I could get my hands on it.Matt smiled at me,"How long have u been staring at me?"  
  
  
"Just long enough for you to notice."I giggled.  
"Hmm...you are so cute when you giggle."  
"Well.."I winked at him and nearly died at the looks he was giving me.  
  
We arrived at the club.I saw Jeff come out,he was slouching,he had an annoyed look on his face.Maybe Amy was bothering him...hmm...wouldn't surprise me...  
  
  
Suddenly,Matt put his arms around my neck and put me in the headlock,Steph,Paul and Chris were laughing and I was yelling for him to stop.He finally did then he grabbed my blonde hair and started putting it in weird ways.Steph was laughing at him."How did this look?"Matt said holding my hair."Nah..."Steph said.  
  
  
Drew,Brian,Sean,Jeff,Amy and Terri were already inside and Adam was carrying Tiana thru the parking lot.She was so small it didn't matter.Jay was laughing and gagging at the sametime.  
T was screaming to the top of her lungs.I figured I knew who was going to be my best friend out of the girls-Steph.  
She was so nice and we got along fine.Plus,she said Amy was kinda rude to her too.I just think Amy wants to be successful,which I don't blame her for,but...she may have to put some of it on hold.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. More Than That-3

_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Part 3*  
  
"So we going in?"Paul asked kind of impatientley.  
  
"Yes,Dear;Don't act so agiatated!Have fun!"Steph replied laughing at Adam when he finally put Tiana down he hugged and cuddled her as Jay gagged.  
  
"Oh Hush it!"Tiana said,wrapped up in Adam's huge arms and winked at Jay.  
  
Jay stuck his tongue out and told her she reeked of sicknitude.  
  
Matt was walking behind me,he went to put his hand in mine but I brushed him off.He smiled at me,then hugged me.  
And Chris rolled his eyes and made weird faces and said,"AWW..."  
  
We walked into the club and Tiana and Adam were soon nowhere to be found.Jeff and Jay went to a table and started chit chatting and ordering drinks.  
  
"So how are you and Angel?"Jay asked Jeff kind of seriously.  
"WE are ok..it's just her DAD."Jeff replied,staring into space.  
  
"Well,Jeff my man...I wish I could help you,I feel terrible."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hey...who's Angel Jeff?"I asked sitting down next to him and Matt sat down as well.  
  
"Oh Hey Trish,Angel,she's my girlfriend and she just happens to be Steve Austin's daugter."Jeff replied to me,playing with his straw.  
  
"Well what's the deal?"I asked him looking puzzled.  
  
"He doesn't exactly approve of us seeing each other."Jeff said,not lookin me in the eye at all,in fact,he still didn't raise his head.  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"She's 17 almost 18,in like a month;I'm 23,and he's very protective over his little girl."  
  
"I see...where is she now?"  
  
"She's in Texas.I haven't seen her since last month."  
  
"Ooh..I'm sorry Jeff...do u talk to her everyday?"  
  
"Yes I do,in fact,I was talking to her in the car,she sounded alright."  
  
"Well,that's good,I hope you guys get to see each other for her birthday."  
  
"Me Too."Jeff said sighing and drinking his strawberry daiquri that matched his red and blonde hair.  
  
"Well why don't we go dance?"Matt asked me smiling and reaching out his hand,Jeff kind of giving him the evil eye.p  
  
"Sure!I'd love to!"I smiled and took his hand,as a familiar song came on.It was "Hanging By A Moment"by Lifehouse.  
  
Matt was a good dancer! He tossed me around alot...it was so cute.I swear!He pulled me forward toward him.I could feel his "manhood" on my thigh.I stepped back and told him to calm down,he just laughed and dipped me really low.Then pushed me back,very close to his face and kissed my nose.I smiled at held on to his chest.I could hear Jay laughing at us.Jeff just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
Matt pulled me closer and whispered in my ear the lyrics of the song:  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"  
  
  
I smiled and had a serious blush attack and pulled him closer as I felt his manhood going harder and harder.  
I wanted to kiss him,have him hold me in his arms.But no,it was too soon.I had just really met him today.I had said hi and how ya doing a few months back,and he showed some attention.I didn't think much of it but according Stephanie he hasn't had any serious relationships with anyone else.  
  
So we stood there,panting cuz we were tired.  
Matt pulled out a chair for me next to Jay and Jeff.  
  
"So you guys were getting kinda hot and heavy out there,eh?"  
Jay asked Matt with a snicker.  
  
Matt blushed,"Ahh,shut up man."  
Jay sat back,"Yikes!"  
  
I bit my lip,and looked at Steph she was out on the dance floor,dancing away with Drew.He acts like he really cares about her.Maybe it's more than what I thought...he's happiest when he's around Little Miss McMahon.  
  
I sighed and drank my diet coke with rum.Matt was talking to Jay about what happened on Smackdown when Farooq inadverdently kicked him in the abdomen too hard.  
He was teling him the story and Jeff had a pen in his hand he was writing.I could really tell he was in love with this Angel chick.It kinda sucks,he's missing out on alot,being with her for these little things.I felt bad for him.  
  
No wonder Jeff always had his cell and a pad of paper in his back pocket.He had a pencil on his ear.I was amazed at how he just sat there,speechless.I knew I had to make conversation.  
  
"So,Jeff what are you writing?"I asked him looking at his hand.  
  
"Oh nothing,just a poem."Jeff said tracing lines and perhaps drawing.  
  
"Aww...you're a writer?"  
  
"Yes he is.He writes fine poems Trish."Amy said snickering as her and Terri came up behind us.  
  
"Oh...Hi Amy..and Terri."I said looking back.  
  
"Hey Trish...what's happenin'?Love the blouse."Terri said pulling at my black-medium cut blouse.  
  
"Thanks! Yours is cute too!"I smiled at looked at her blue;long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Well we better get going we just wanted to see how you Rookies,I mean,guys were doing."Amy said as she walked off.  
  
I walked up behind her and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think your calling a rookie??"I raised my voice at her.  
  
"You-you cheap untalented blonde bimbo."Amy said laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah?Well I don't really like your two-faced ways Amy.It's quite funny as soon as Matt or Jeff or Chris is around you act all sweet but as soon as they leave all you act like is a snotty ass bitch.You're not the only one running the show anymore."  
  
"Oh really?It's funny you think that..."Amy said trying to walk off but I grabbed her by the hair again.  
  
"Hey..we're not done here."I told her yanking harder.  
"Hmm...well to me we are."  
  
Amy tried getting away but I pushed her in front of me.  
  
"Hmm...you think I'm a untalented blonde bimbo right?"  
  
"Riiiiiighhhhhhhtt."  
  
"Hmm...can u explain how a untalented blonde bimbo could do this?"I pulled her up by her waist and suplexed her on to the ground,having her land right on her back.   
  
Matt stood up,shocked,just now realizing what was going on.  
Instead of doing what I thought he was going to do,walk over and see if Amy's alright,he came over there,big eyed with his mouth open,"Trish! That was GREAT!"  
  
Amy was on the ground.Terri was over there and Jeff was helpin her up.Amy was shocked.I could tell.  
All she did was give me a look and walk off again.  
That was probably the last time she'd get in my way.  
  
Matt turned around and looked at me,kissed me,and picked me up and spun me around.His kiss...was so tender...so amazing.  
  
Literally the best kiss I have ever had.And I was hoping only to get more.Jeff stared at Matt.I could see him from over his shoulder.Jeff looked for a second,watching Matt hug me.He turned the other way,the way to the men's bathroom.I saw this and whispered to Matt,"I think Jeff's upset...maybe you should go talk to him."  
  
"Alright..you know Angel and Jeff make a really good couple,she's a sweet girl.But sometimes I wish he didn't have to worry about her,"Matt told me,holding on to my shoulders,with his fingers running thru it,"Well I should go see if my baby brother's ok."I winked at him and went to go sit down next to Jay.He was playing Edge and Christian's entrence theme on the table.It was quite cute.  
  
"Jeff?Jeff?"Matt called.  
  
"What?!"Jeff said sniffling.  
  
"You ok bro?"Matt said knocking on the stall.  
  
Jeff slammed opened the door and came out and he had tears down his eyes,all over his face."Do I LOOK like I'm ok?"He rubbed his face,sniffed and rubbed his nose and pulled his hair back.  
  
"Not exactly...what's wrong?"  
  
"C'mon Man,what has been bugging me for the past 5 months?"  
  
"Uhmm...Angel?"  
  
"Yes...you now a fucking genius."  
  
"Well,I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Of course you dont!I'm just so sick of living like this!I wish Steve would take a chill pill and realize how much that girl means to me."He said coldy,pointing at him self in Matt's face.  
  
"Yea...well...you can't fight him.He's like two times ur damn size."  
  
"I don't care!I'd fight him,and Glenn,and Dwanye,and Benoit just to put my hands on her face again!I miss her Matt.I miss her like hell.I want to see her,touch her,kiss her,tell her I love her and want to spend every waking moment of my life with her!"Jeff said forming tears in his eyes again.  
  
Matt punched him in the arm,and looked at him pulling his arm."That's it.I can't take this shit anymore."  
  
Matt pulled Jeff out and passed by me and Jay walked out of the club and had Jeff call Angel.  
  
"Hello?Angel?Baby?"Jeff said picking it up,it was quite staticy.  
  
"Hey Jeff."Angel said sitting on her desk back in Austin(Texas).  
  
"Look baby...I know your dad's gonna hate this and everything but I'm going crazy.I need to see you I'm about to lose all the sanity I thought I had not being with you."  
  
"Jeff...I feel the same way.I just don't want dad to flip out on you like he did before."  
  
"Don't worry,he won't"Jeff said smiling at Matt.  
  
"I think the surprise I have for you will exclude all that out."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes...now just find your way out here."Jeff said smiling,"I love you with all my heart.I'll talk to you later.Yea...ok,bye."  
  
"Was that as hard as you thought?"  
  
"Not really.I have the ring in my pocket and I was drawing it earlier."Jeff laughed as they walked back in.Matt came up behind me and gave me a big hug.I never felt so secure in my whole life.  
  
Andrew came around to our table and took my arm,"Hey...do u still wanna go to the hotel?"  
  
"Uhmm..well..I was thinking Matt would take me."  
  
"Alright well the rest of us are leaving."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well,me,Steph,Paul,Chris,Amy,Terri,Sean,and Brian."  
  
"Alrighty..tell them all I said goodnite."I told him as he kissed my cheek.  
  
Matt pushed me out the door right behind them.Then I remembered,Adam and Tiana.  
  
"Hey Matt,where's Adam?Tiana?"  
  
"Oh shit."Matt said looking around.  
  
"Dammit...I'll go look."I walked around for about 15 minutes and couldn't find them.  
  
"Oh well..they'll come around."Jay said walking toward the door.He looked drunk.  
  
Sure enough,they did,they were in the car...making out.*cough*Why am I not surprised?  
  
We hopped in the vehicle and headed out.  
  
This was going to be an interesting night.  



	4. More Than That-4

*Part 4*  
  
Matt,Jeff,Jay and I all walked straight upstairs and into the hotel it was about 10:00 P.M.  
But we were all very tired.  
  
"Are you sure I should go up there?"Jay asked,after we spent 15 minutes sitting around talking,his voice was kind of shaky.  
"Why shouldn't you??"I asked him,puzzled.  
  
"Well...Tiana and Adam might be "busy"."  
Matt laughed and told him to just knock first.Jay walked out,laughing,apparentley the coast was clear since he didn't come back.  
  
"I'm going to call Andrew to tell him I'm alright and that we are here."I told Matt,dialing the number,laying on the bed,on my stomach.  
  
I called and it rang,and rang,and rang.  
I tried again and Andy finally answered."Hello?"he asked,sounding out of breath.I heard Steph in the background asking who it was.  
  
"Hey Drewy...I just wanted to call and tell ya I'm fine and that we're here."  
"Alright Trishie...I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Bye Drewy."I said as I hung up,laughing my ass off.I looked over and Jeff was sound asleep.He still had his jeans and black T-shirt on.  
  
"What's so funny?"Matt asked walking out of the bathroom.  
"Steph and Drew."I replied with a smile.  
"What about them?"  
"Drew was probably gettin him some in there!"I told him cracking up.Matt was laughing as well.  
  
Jeff was still sleeping,pretty peacefully too.  
  
With his cellphone still on.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*Victoria,Austin,Texas*  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Deb...I have a favor to ask of you."Angel told her stepmom as she walked into the living room of her and her father,Steven Williams' home in Victoria,Texas.  
  
"And what would that be?"Debra asked looking up from her laptop.  
  
"Well,since dad won't be back until Tuesday,and I don't have school the rest of this week.And I haven't seen Jeff in over a month-"she was cut off.  
  
"Now Angel,you know I can't do that."Debra said with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Please Deb!I miss him like crazy and I don't know if I can stand it anymore."  
  
Debra sighed and sat there a moment and looked up at her stepdaughter.  
  
"Geez...how can I resist that face,"She smiled,"Go pack your things while I go call the airport."  
  
"OMG!Thank you so much!"Angel said hugging her neck as tight as she could,and kissed her cheek as Deb picked up the phone,shaking her head.  
  
Angel went to her room and packed up a weeks worth of her clothes and some other things.  
  
"Here,you may wanna call Jeff."Deb told her handing her the phone.  
  
"Yea."She laughed and took the phone.  
She dialed Jeff's cellphone number,at first no one answered so she dialed again until someone finally did.  
And then she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello?"Matt asked.  
"Hey! Is Jeff awake??"Angel asked like she was hyper.  
"Hold on,Let me wake him up Angel."  
Matt shook him and he eventually awoke.  
"It's Angel,wake up."  
Jeff sat up and yanked the phone,pulling his hands out of his sleeves.  
  
"Baby?"Jeff said into the receiver.  
"Hey Honey...I have great news."Angel told him.  
Jeff smiled and asked,"Oh really?"  
"Yes,I get to spend 4 solid days with you."  
  
Jeff nearly was in shock,"When?!"  
"I'm coming tonite!I'll be there about 2:00 A.M.your time!"Angel told him,probably with a huge smile.  
Jeff was cheesing,I haven't seen him that happy since I got here.  
"How can this be?What'd your dad say?What aboot school??"  
"Dad's not here,he's doing PR work in NYC and He won't be back until late late Tuesday night.And school's out from Wednesday-Friday."  
  
School?!  
  
Did I hear Jeff right?This chick is still in high school???  
p  
"Alright Sweetie,go get on that plane and come see me!Call me when you get here."Jeff told her.  
  
"Ok,I love you,see ya in few hours."  
"Love you too..bye."  
  
Jeff hung up and Matt watched him,"She comin?"  
"Yep!"Jeff said going to go take a shower.He came back out wearing some boxers and his famous white shirt.He put on some jeans and some lightbrown Timberlands.  
  
While he was in there,Matt gave me a brief history lesson on Jeff and Angel.  
It turns out,they've known each other for awhile.Since she was 15.Steve and her would sometimes go to some Indy shows before the Hardyz got big.And he'd come back there and talk to some of the wrestlers,including Matt and Jeff.  
  
He told me it was instant attraction.  
At the time,she was 15 and he was 22.  
Matt went on,"I immediately hit him and told him don't even think it.It was illegal in 49 states and that Steve wouldn't approve too much.But like a true certified dumbass he had to call her up.And they began dating on and off.Jeff was thrilled to get in the federation,it meant a great deal to him.And he also knew he'd get closer to Angel.Soon when we did,Jeff was in his locker room and Angel came in,she was almost 17 then,and they were making out in there.Steve came in and saw it and probid her to see him."  
  
"Wow...sounds like a movie,"I told him laughing,"They haven't done anything TOO illegal have they?"  
Matt looked up,"Not that I know of.I really doubt it."  
"Good.We don't want Jeff in jail."  
  
Jeff's cell rang,it was Angel calling again.Apparently she would be there in about 30 minutes.  
"Hey,do y'all wanna come?"Jeff asked.  
"Actually...I wanna meet her so yeah."I told him.  
"Uhmm..could I sleep in the car?"Matt answered laughing.  
"Do I care?"Jeff said picking up his jacket.  
Matt snickered and walked outside.  
"You warm?"He asked me smiling.  
"I'm fine,cutie."I told him pinching his cheeks.  
"Ahh..."He complained,then he kissed me.*oh heavens wow*  
  
Jeff came out and walked toward his car.He opened the car door and Matt and I went in the backseat.  
Jeff pulled out of the lot.I layed my head on Matt chest and fell asleep.He put his head on mine and did the same.  
  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
"Alright Y'all wake up,"Jeff told us,pulling my arm,"We need to get in there,she may be already in there."  
  
Matt groaned and got up,I did too.He put his arm around me and we walked into the airport.  
  
"Hey,do you know when the next flight from Texas was supposed to be in?And where will they be coming in thru?"Jeff asked a female receptionist at the desk.  
  
"Oh,anytime!And they should be coming in thru that terminal right there."The receptionist answered politely and pointed.  
  
"Ok..Thank you."  
  
Matt walked up toward there and saw people coming out he sat down and I sat down next to him,running my nails up and down his earlobe.  
  
Jeff was standing there -RIGHT- next to the terminal.  
Then,she came.She had a bag that looked like a gym bag on her shoulder,it was black and it had "Angel 3:16" written in medium blue.Her hair was dark brown,kinda crimped up with medium blonde highlights and an inch of her tips were blue.  
Her nails were long,with blue and silver nail polish.  
Jeff turned around and saw her.Her eyes lit up and she dropped her jacket and bag and ran up to him and jumped onto him.He picked her up and kissed her ever so passionately.She was about to cry.She whispered I love you,I love you again and again.Matt was smiling,he was supposedly happy for his brother.She was finally put down and Jeff held her and hugged her very very tight.  
  
Angel wiped her eyes and looked directly at Matt.  
"So are you just going to sit there?"  
"Oh I'm sorry..am I neglecting you?"  
"Yes..."  
  
Matt got up and hugged her."It's nice to see you again Angel,Jeff was completely depressed."  
"And you think I wasn't?"  
  
She laughed and turned to me,"Hiya!How are you?"  
"I'm fine...and u?"  
  
"Fine now!"She laughed as Jeff hugged her.  
"Angel,this is Trish Stratigias,she's a new wrestler in the WWF."Matt told her.  
  
"Ooh...I see..well welcome!Have you met my father?"  
"Unfortunately not,but I look forward to it."I told her.  
"Awesome!"  
  
Jeff gave her her bag and looked at her hair,"So you took my advice?"  
  
"Yeah,I figured it'd look cool."She told him as he played with it,he kissed her again and hugged her tight."Oh,I just never ever wanna let you go."  
  
"I don't want you too either."  
  
"Has your dad lightened up any?"  
  
"He told me that he was giving it serious thought,but he still wasn't convinced that you really cared about me."  
  
"What the hell does that mean??"  
  
"I guess,Jeff,since you are so much older than me and more experienced than I am etc,etc,he thinks all your just out to get me.It's just how he thinks Jeff."  
  
"Well that's not the case,at all.I love you more than anything.I'd never hurt you,never."  
  
Angel kissed him roughly,I saw some tongue!  
  
"Well,are we going?"Matt asked.  
  
"Yep."Jeff got up,and was hand in hand with Angel.I ran up beside Matt and tugged at his arm,he pulled it around me and kissed my forehead.  
  
We rode back to the hotel.Angel was driving this time,since Jeff was tired and she had gotten sleep on the plane.Although,Jeff didn't do much sleeping.He was watching Angel,the whole time."You know this is the first time we've been together without your dad or Debra along."  
  
"I know,isn't it great?"She told him.  
  
"Yes,and very very inviting."Jeff told her,with a little something on his mind.  
  
"Haha,cute."  
  
"What if I told you that if we didn't have all these consequences riding against it,I'd make love to you tonight?"  
  
"I'd tell you that I agree--and I'd be completely up for it.IF we didn't have all these little problems."  
  
Jeff sighed,"Yea."He slouched in his seat.  
  
  
  
*6:00 A.M.-Wednesday Morning*  
  
We were all sleeping peacefully,Matt and I in one bed,Jeff and Angel in another.  
  
I woke up several times and saw that Jeff wasn't sleeping,he was watching Angel sleep.He was moving her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.Jeff was acting completely different now that she was there.It's almost a miracle.  
  
Matt snores ALOT.I put a pillow over his face onetime,but he moved it.  
  
Everyone else got alot of sleep but me.Shame,Shame.  
  
At about 10:00 A.M.,Tiana came knocking on our door.Angel was awake so she checked it.  
  
She opened the door,and it was like the light switch was on.  
"TIANA!"Angel screamed and hugged her.  
  
"AHH!What are YOU doing here??"Tiana asked smiling.  
  
"I'm here to visit!I came last night."She answered still hugging her.I got up and went to see them.  
They made small talk,I suppose they'd known each other for awhile.  
  
"Hey,how long y'all known each other?"I asked.  
  
"A LONG time!"Tiana replied.  
  
"Yeah,I mean her uncle is Dwanye and he's been in the federation for like 3 or 4 years so yea,I've known her a long time!"Angel told me.  
  
"Ooh...ur related to the ROCK?"I asked smiling heavily.  
  
"Yep!He's very crazy."T laughed.  
  
"Wow..."I sat there starstruck.  
  
Matt and I went to talk to some other people a little later,we gave Angel and Jeff sometime alone.  
  
Angel hopped back in bed and started playing with Jeff's chest hairs.He laughed and tackled her on the bed.  
  
He kissed her deeply and she kissed back,holding on to his back.She bit her lip and held him closer,feeling his kiss all throughout her whole body.  
  
Jeff sat up,and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I have a question."  
"And what is that?"she answered.  
  
"Ok...well..."Jeff went into his jeans from last night and hid a little black box,from behind his back.  
  
"Sit on the edge of the bed and close your eyes and don't peek."Jeff said with a little laugh.   
She did as she was told.  
  
"Angel,you know I love you with all my heart,and I'd do anything to stay with you and to be with you for the rest of our lives.And I'd like to know if you would marry me."Jeff said and Angel opened her eyes.  
  
"OMG...yes,Jeff of course!"She screamed as he hugged her.  
  
"Now...we can wait a few years for it all.I was just asking cuz I couldn't take it anymore!I wanted us engaged!I love you Angel."He said as he kissed her hand.  
  
Angel smiled,"Oh,I know.Not until I finish college at least,and it's still illegal anyway."Angel laughed as Jeff crawled on top of her.  
  
"Ya know,this is illegal as well."He said with a snicker.  
  
"Oh well,who cares! Fuck the law!I love you and that's that!"  
  
Jeff held her close and kissed her neck,and held her hands.  
  
And, They had made love for the first time that morning.  
  
"Just what the fuck are y'all doing???"Matt yelled as he can into the room.Jeff looked up,red face and out of breath."Uhmm..nothing."  
  
Jeff pulled himself out,she moaned and turned face first on her pillow.Jeff had his arm on her waist.  
p  
"Matt,calm down,it's not that big of a deal."I told him,touching his back.  
  
"Wanna bet?What if Steve finds out?Huh?Or anyone else with a big mouth?"Matt said feriously.  
  
Jeff put his boxers on and came toward Matt."Don't worry about it,it's ok."  
"Just try not to let your urges get the best of you Jeff."Matt told him,looking serious.  
  
"I'm trying,Bro.It's just hard,I wanna do things normal couples do."  
  
"Well you guys aren't exactly a "normal"couple.You're 6 years older than her,you must take responsibilty for that.And it's illegal for you two to have sexual relations."  
  
"Yea...Bite Me."Jeff told him as he walked toward Angel.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright."  
  



	5. More Than That-5

Part 5  
p  
p  
  
No...Jeff was wrong,it was a lie.It all wasn't going to be alright.They had done a bad thing,well not necessarily a BAD thing,just the WRONG thing.  
Like Matt was saying,What If her dad found out?or someone close to him?  
  
How would Jeff live with that?Could he go to jail?  
These answers and many more will soon be answered,they have to be.  
  
The next two days went by fast,Jeff and Matt didn't talk much and he was still mad at him for what he and Angel had done.Angel was to be leaving tomorrow.She seemed ok with all that had happened,it was a big past few days for her.  
She lost her virginity,got engaged,and made her future bro-in-law pretty pissed off.  
  
Matt was acting strangely toward me as well.I shrugged it off.I wasn't going to worry about it.I knew he had family problems,I wasn't going to interfere.  
  
So...Andrew,Steph,Terri,Jay,Adam,Tiana,Chris and I all went to the park Wednesday and Thursday and played all sorts of sports.It was told to me that Amy had been invited by Terri to come too,but she insisted she would be busy at that gym.  
  
Yeah...Right.  
  
Anyway,We had a pretty good time with our games too.Maybe I should take you back to yesterday,it was pretty action-packed.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was the guys against the girls.Chris and I started the game,and I kicked it over to our side.Terri and Adam were the goalies.  
"We're going to get your losers!"I called out,yelling towards Jason.  
"Sure,we couldn't possibly get beat by a gggiiirrrrrrlll."He called over towards her.  
"Wanna BET?"I yelled as I kicked the soccer ball behind the goal line.  
"1 to 0."I told him pulling up my hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah,Yeah."Jay said walking over to Adam,about to yell at him for not blocking my kick.  
"Sorry DUDE,Sorry."Adam said backing up.  
Chris yelled over,"Hey...we going to play??"  
"Yeah..."Jay yelled running closer to where he was supposed to be.  
  
Tiana and Andrew started it the next time,he fell face forward,knocking her down and falling on her.Something tells me she kind of enjoyed that...*coughs*  
  
"Penalty Kick!"I yelled towards the guys.  
Andrew sighed,"Adam! Don't mess this up!"  
I called over to Steph,"Do you want me to kick?Or someone else?"  
"You go on! You're a better soccer player than us all!Soccer is YOUR game Trish!"Steph called.  
  
She was probably right about that.I've been playing soccer since I was about 7.And alot of the time,I was the captain.  
  
I smiled at Adam,looked down at the ball.  
I kicked it hard,but not hard enough for it to bounce back out.The score was then 2-0.  
  
Adam was standing there,hands on his hips."That was wrong!That *so* totally reeked!"  
Steph stuck out her tongue."Girl Rule,Boys Drool...once you men realize that...here and the WWF will be alot better!"  
I laughed and smiled,knowing I someday will be just as big as Steph.  
  
After that,Adam forfeited.Serves them right!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey...Trish,u descent?"  
  
*knock*  
  
"Yes?Yeah,I'm clothed."I say looking up from a Fitness Magazine.  
Matt walks in,"Hey...I'm sorry about neglecting you the past few days,I'm really and truly sorry.And Angel's already gone.She left last night."  
  
"Oh really?Why?"  
  
"Too much stress on her,I guess,I was being a real asshole.I shouldn't have done that.She gave Jeff back her engagement ring as well."  
  
"Wow,how's Jeff feeling?"  
  
"Not too good,not good at all,he's very very angry with me.I have nothing that proves he shouldn't be."  
  
"God...I'm sorry."I say standing up,hugging him.  
  
Matt put his arms around me and kissed me more passionately than I have iever/i been kissed before.  
  
I broke the kiss."Matt,are u going to be ok?"  
  
"I hope,I really do."Matt says,with his head down,in my chest.  
I kissed his and ran my fingers thru his hair.  
  
Jeff stormed in and knocked off Matt's suitcase and threw his coffee cup thru the window and yelled,  
  
"OH! I see how it is! You go and fuck up my girlfriend's relationship and up and then you go off and pull the same shit.Oh real noble of you Man,REAL noble."  
  
"What the fuck are u talking about,Jeff?"  
  
"I'm talking about what I just witnessed!"  
  
"What?Me and Trish?"  
  
"Duh Fucker...I thought I was the blonde!"  
  
"That was nothing Jeff.You know as well as I do that Trish is 23,and I'm 27,so that whole thing doesnt exactly apply."  
  
"Oh,but ur still REALLY noble for going and fucking around with some girl u've known about a week,smart."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?JEFF...Matt and I haven't done ANYTHING.What kind of chick do you think I am??  
GOD!Fuck U Hardy!"I say screaming at him,almost in tears,runs out,and slaps him.  
  
Jeff looks at Matt cold."This ain't over Matt."He leaves and Matt stands there and goes after me.  
  
I went and caught an elevator.  
  
I went outside and looked around the vending machines and bought a bottle of water.Then sat down on a wooden bench.  
  
"Trish??"Matt yells down the hallway,again and again,he comes outside and sees me out there crying.  
  
"Trish,are you ok??"  
  
"Do I look like it Matt?"  
  
"Not really."He picked up my chin and tried to kiss my cheek but I turned away.  
  
Matt slid down,and starts whistling.  
  
"I just feel sick to my stomach when people make me out to be some slut,or a bitch.I'm nothing like that,why is it that only I can see that?"  
  
"They are just blinded Trish."  
  
"Well,I hate it more than anything.I wish people looked at me different,instead of wanting my pics or wanting to make hate sites.Am I really THAT bad of a person?"  
  
"No...ur not.Don't worry about them.I know there have to be people that can see what a sweet,talented and respectable person that you are."  
  
"Yea,I feel pressure all the time to show off myself and I wonder if that's the only reason the WWF wants me.I mean,Playboy asked me twice already."  
  
"Trish,someday,you'll get to show off your WRESTLING skills,until then,focus on the fact that not everyone hates u,or wants to bone you,there are people that really care...like me."  
  
"Aww...you're so sweet."  
"Well anything for someone special,like you."  
I kissed him softly on the forehead.  
"And I think Jeff was just taking his anger for me out on you."  
"Probably."  
  
~~~~~Limo Pulls Up~~~  
  
The Rock steps out,wearing one of his $500 dollar shirts,with a letter in his hand.  
  
"Hey,do either one of you jabroni's know where my niece is?"  
"Uhmm...3rd floor,room 142."I say looking up to him,COMPLETELY starstruck.  
"Hey..Thanks,your Trish Startigias,right?"  
"Yes,I am."  
"I saw your article on Muscle Mag,it was very inspirational."  
  
"Aww,thanks.I'm glad you liked it."  
"I loved it."Dwanye says,kissing my hand."See ya!"He says,holding up a peace sign and walkin into the elevator.  
  
I sat out there for another 15 minutes then walked up back to the hotel room.  
I walked in and Tiana,Adam,and Matt were all sitting around,holding a letter.  
"What's that?"I say looking over T's shoulder.  
"A letter from Angel."  
  
There it was a letter-from Angel.  
  
Hey Tiana,  
  
Sorry I left without telling you goodbye.There were alot of things on my mind.Matt was really starting to annoy me with his shit.I love Jeff,that's all there is to it.I'll walk thru fire to get to him,I'll swim all 7 seas and all the lakes.Anywhere.I love him,regardless what anyone thinks.I feel very pointless now.Lost.I want him in my life so bad.So bad,I could die.He asked me to marry him, T.And I gave the ring back to him.I wish I hadn't have.I just saw no other choice.I want to make love to him again,the first time was bad.Shouldn't it have been?  
I dunno,it was just messed up.Matt.Asshole.*Sigh* Well call me when you get a chance and tell Jeff I love him.  
Also,tell that Trish girl that her article in Muscle Mag was awesome.  
I feel like dying now.  
  
Love Your Friend For Life,  
Angel Williams  
  
  
  
"Wow,maybe you should call her Matt."  
"That's kind of out of the picture Trish."Matt says giving the letter back to Tiana.  
"Why?"  
"Her dad found this letter,Dwanye read it to him."  
"Oh God.Do either of them know?"  
"Yes and Jeff's on his cell,in the parking lot talking to him now."  
"Whoa."  
"Yeah,we'll just have to wait around and see what happens."  
  
  
Jeff comes in,quite satisfied.  
"What happened Jeff??"Tiana asks impatientley.  
"We're off the hook,Angel and I,I told Steve how much I loved his daughter and that I'd do anything for her and never ever hurt her."  
  
"Oh,Thank God."T says,laying on Adam.  
"Yep,I'm happy,I called Angel too.She sounded happy about it all.She told me she'd take the ring next time she saw me.I think we're touring to Victoria near her birthday,so she'll get it then."  
  
"Awesome.I'm very very happy for you too."Tiana says,standing up,hugging him.  
"Thanks"Jeff grins and turns to me."Hey...Trish?"  
"Yes?"I said looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier.It was wrong of me."  
  
"It's alright Jeff."I told him,giving him a wink.;)  
  
Jeff stood up & hugged me and whispered,  
  
"You're way more than that."   



End file.
